


Remember When...

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Weed, high, so cute, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry drive down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When...

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

"Hey, Harry!" Niall tapped the curly haired boy's forearm and Harry looked up from the bowl of weed he was currently trying to light. Harry gave the blue eyed boy a smile, "Yes, my cupcake?"

 

"Remember when we went ice-skating for the first time and I fell through the ice?" Niall asked. Harry seemed to think hard for a moment, then his green eyes sparkled as he laughed, "Yeah, and you were screaming, 'No! Don't let the beluga whales eat me!' and I was like 'Niall, they don't have beluga whales in freshwater lakes.' and then you started trying to get back out of the water-" Niall laughed, his eyes misting over, "Those were the days."

 

"Niall, remember when I smoked weed for the first time?" Harry said as he finally lit up his bowl and had taken a long, slow hit off of it. Niall nodded, giggling, "You were a mess. You kept on calling me Billy Bob and insisting that I had a reputation for breaking into old peoples' houses and torturing them by playing the bagpipes."

 

Harry scoffed, "I did _not_ say that."

 

"Did _to"_

 

"Did not"

 

"Yes you did"

 

"No I-"

 

Niall cut Harry off by pushing his lips onto the curly haired boy's soft pink lips.

 

"Remember when I won this argument?"


End file.
